efffandomcom-20200213-history
Ranks
Ranks in »|EFF|« Our ranking system differs from those usually used in JKA. To gain each rank you must wait at least 1 month. After this peroid you can ask Councillor(or high-ranked member on low ranks) to promote you. He will test your skills to check if you are ready. If you fail promotion you can re-try after the period of time that is promoting Councilor(High member) decision. How does promotion look? The goal of promotion duels is to check skills of member being tested. There are 2 ways in which promotions are usually done: 1.Checking skills in race: Promotor will fight you in a race(or "best of") to 3,4,5 or 6. In those duels he will try to fight on the level of the rank you are trying to achieve. Usually winning the race equals getting next rank. 2. Measuring skills by many duels: Promotor will fight with you as long as he wishes to check your skills. You should fight your best in those duels. No matter wheather you won or lost most of times as promotor usually fights on different skill levels to check your behaviour versus many styles. After you are finished promotor will tell you if he finds your skills good enough for another rank. 'What you should remember' - Promotion dules are being made to check your skills. Many things may happen while dueling. Because of this promotor has got full right not to promote you even after won duels. However he can give you next rank even if you lost with him. - According to this you should take into account that winning by pure luck or by using noobish tricks like katas or pure fanning will not bring you closer to getting next rank. - Promotors are usually high ranked members with skills reaching Master or even Blademaster level. In promotions they will usually fight on level suiting you, so dont think that you have no chances for rankup just because you cant beat them while ordinary duels (in which they mostly fight with their real skills) - Always make sure that your waiting peroid for next rank passed before asking for promotion. If after done promotion it turns out that your time didn't pass the promotion will be canceled instantly. Common ranks Recruit When you post an application on our forum you become a Recruit. You must wait 1 week while being observed by members and the Council. If you are active and nice you will be accepted. Otherwise you may not get into the clan. If you have any problems while begining your adventures with EFF(or JKA), feel free to ask the Caretakers to help you out. Student ranks 'Adept (8th)' When your application is accepted you become a formal member. It's the first rank in your way up. Orders now observe you and you observe them to chose which path you will follow in the close future- Jedi or Sith. 'Jedi Padawan/Sith Disciple (7th)' When you have right skills and you decided on which side you are going to join, you may enter one of the Orders. These are the first ranks of Jedis and Siths. They can be given to you by, at least, a Jedi Master/Sith Lord. Low ranks 'Jedi Knight/Sith Marauder (6th)' You can get this rank from, at least, a Grand Master/Dark Lord or Blademaster of your Order. 'Jedi Guardian/Sith Warrior (5th)' This is the last low rank. From now on don't expect any easy promotions. You can get this rank from, at least, an Elite of your Order. High ranks 'Jedi Ace/Sith Assassin (4th)' This is the first of the high ranks. It demands real skills to be gained. This and further ranks can only be given by the Council. 'Jedi Lord/ Sith Inquisitor (3rd)' To achieve this rank you must be able to fight against all weapons(single,staff,duals) Master ranks 'Jedi Master/Sith Lord (2nd)' To become Master/Lord you have to wait 2 months as Jedi Lord/Sith Inquisitor. You must be a master of your weapon to get this rank. It's the first rank which can give promotions. Masters/Lords can welcome members into their Order (promote to JP/SD) 'Jedi Grand Master/Sith Dark Lord (1st)' Unlike previous ranks you cannot apply for this one. It can only be given to you by the Council. This rank means that you are not only a great fighter but also you are really engaged in the clans life. This is the distinction for the best Jedi Masters and Sith Lords. Grand Masters/DarkLords can promote members of their Order up to the 6th rank(JK/SM) Elite ranks After achieving Master/Lord title you can take elite trials. They will test your ability of fighting with all 3 weapons and are extremally hard. 'Blademaster' A Jedi Master/Sith Lord that passes the trials becomes Jedi/Sith Blademaster Blademasters can promote members of their Order up to the 6th rank(JK/SM) 'Elite' A Jedi Grand Master/Sith Dark Lord that passes the trials will achieve the final rank of Jedi/Sith Elite Elites can promote members of their Order up to the 5th rank(JG/SW). Special ranks 'Advisor' Advisors are retired Councillors, who decided to step down from their positions. They are allowed waiver of Council responsibilities but they can help current Council with their experience by discussing,voting in polls and sharing their opinions about current occurences in clan. They have same rights and allowances as Predators. 'Veteran' Veteran is the PD's equivalent of Advisor rank. They have acces to PDs' forum section, but they dont have admin powers. 'Predator Divison' This rank was made by Councillor Fluffy to keep order in EFF. There are no more than 5 Predators at one time and they are hand picked by the Council. Their area of responsibility is secret. Predators can promote members of both Orders up to 5th rank(JG/SW). 'Council' Councillors are the head of EFF. They make the most important decisions and help the Emperor to lead the clan. They also accept new members into EFF and promote them. Each Councilor is an admin of the server, Forum and Wiki. Only current Council can decide who can join them. The Councilors are: BBB, Blaze,PsychoDominus, Psycho, Seraskus 'High Council' There is only 1 High Councillor in EFF. He is the Council leader and the closest contributor of the Emperor. The High Councillor of EFF is Fluffy 'Emperor' The Almighty Emperor of EFF is Apophis. He is the Leader and founder of the whole EFF clan who has absolute power over the clan. Category:ranks Category:jedi Category:sith Category:Members